


Evil and Broken

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcoholic Neil Hargrove, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Billy is secretly a dork, Dorks in Love, I think Billy needs some love even if he’s evil, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Top Jonathan Byers, What Was I Thinking?, submissive Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Neil Hargrove won’t leave his son, Billy Hargrove, alone. When Billy gets cornered outside by his father, what can he do?





	Evil and Broken

He slammed the car door. Billy couldn’t fucking find Max. He looked everywhere and still can’t find her. 

 

Billy ran a hand through his hair. He was close to the damn Sinclair house. His damn Father was gonna be pissed. Billy left his car next to the road.

 

He walked down the sidewalk. Staring at all the shitty houses. Billy heard a cars tires screeching. 

 

“The hell?” Billy seen a car coming at him. Holy shit. The teen jumped away from the car, the person hit the brakes and stopped, going in the grass and over the sidewalk.

 

Billy rolled over and looked at the car, ready to curse them out. That was his Father’s car. Fear coursed through him and pierced his chest. He immediately stood up and his head fell down.

 

The car door opened and Neil Hargrove stepped out, his face red and eyes had pure anger in them. His fist were clenched as he stormed up to Billy.

 

”Did You find her, faggot?!” Neil screamed in Billy’s face. Causing Billy to flinch. He shook his head, not daring to speak.

 

”Look at me now!” His Father Yelling was so loud, Billy didn’t know if he should but he slowly raised his head, looking at Neil.

 

”Little fucker, listen hear,” Billy’s father grabbed him by the jaw and tightly squeezed. “I’ve had it with you and your attitude, talking shit to your sister, talking back, and fucking around.” 

 

“I wasnt fucking around, Sir...” Billy says, his father was definitely gonna leave a bruise around his jaw. Neil smelt of beer.

 

The hand moved down, gripping Billy’s throat, making him choke and reach up. “You back-talking me, Faggot?!” Billy felt his hand shake and chest tighten.

 

“N-no!” He tries to say. Neil yanked him and threw him into the car, making Billy wince again, his arm slammed into the hood. 

 

“I’ll teach you to talk shit to me!” His father grabbed his throat again and forcing him to be against the car. Billy yelled and he was stomach down and his head was beginning to hurt.

 

Neil pressed himself against Billy, his groin was in between his son’s ass. Billy squirmed and tries to get away, “No! I swear, I w-wasn’t.” They were both against Neil’s car, which was parked in somebody’s lawn.

 

Billy heard his father mess with his belt and open the car door, he pushed Billy inside and the teen bites his lip. He goes to crawl to the back of the car but his hair was grabbed. 

 

_**Damn his hair to hell.** _

 

Billy moaned and fell back, a few tears gathered in his eyes. “Fucking faggot! You liked that shit!” Neil shouted, Billy whimpered and he was punched.

 

The punch made all noise silence. Billy knew blood was coming from his nose. “Ungrateful, worthless-!” Billy watched as something smashed into his father’s head, making him fall limp and to the ground.

 

A teen stood, holding a textbook. His brown hair was in his face a bit, he wore a black jacket, dark blue jeans, and a blue shirt. 

 

“Are you o-okay?” God damn, he sounded timid but assuring. Billy nodded, he glanced at his dad and got out of the car. Neil was gonna be pissed after that hit.

 

The brown haired teen stared at him. “I’m Jonathan Byers.” The Guy was sneaky as shit, Billy didn’t even hear him.

 

”B-Billy Hargrove.” They shook hand, Jonathan’s hand was warm against Billy's cold one.

 

“Jonathan!” The Two heard someone scream, Billy let go of Jonathan’s hand and stepped back, he wiped the tears away before they escaped and glares at the person.

 

It was fucking Steve. He ran besides Jonathan and panted. “Damn man, why’d you sneak off like that?” Steve looks at Billy and glared. 

 

Steve looked down at the passed out man on the ground. “The hell happened?” Jonathan hid the book behind his back.

 

”Nothing.” Steve raises an eyebrow and Billy swung his arm over Jonathan’s shoulder and flashed a fake grin.

 

”Yeah. He just wanted to say hi to me, after all, who doesn’t?” Billy says, seeing anger flash in Steve’s eyes. Jonathan blushes a little and Billy noticed a camera around Jonathan’s neck.

 

”Come on. Let’s go, we’re gonna talk. Right J?” Billy said while poking at Jonathan’s camera. Steve stepped forward and goes to grab Jonathan. 

 

“Uh, I-I guess I’ll see you later Steve?” Jonathan gulps and he was pulled away from Steve, Billy pulls him away, Jonathan didn’t know why he was letting this guy pull him away, much less say they were gonna talk.

 

”We’re gonna have a nice chat about everything.” Billy grabs the camera as they are walking away. Steve yells at the two. ”Jonathan! You sure about that?”

 

Jonathan definitely wasn’t sure about this at all. “Y-yeah!” Jonathan hesitantly answers Steve. As they were walking, Jonathan remembered the guy he hit.

 

”We left that other guy with Steve.” Jonathan said while trying to get out of Billy’s grip but the teen didn’t budge.

 

Billy shrugged and messed with the camera. “He’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.” He clicked the button, the camera made a small clicking noise. 

 

“Take a picture of me, Byers!” He shoved the camera into Jonathan’s hands, they were close to Billy’s car. Billy jumped on it and posed. Jonathan laughed and took the picture. 

 

Billy hopped off the car and got in. “Come on.” Jonathan put the camera back and he slowly made his way over to the other side. 

 

“In my lifetime would be good!” Jonathan opened the door and jumped in, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this wasn’t a good idea. 

 

“You wanted to talk?” He asks, Suddenly they took off, speeding down the road and making Jonathan fall back into the seat. The guy was already going 65 miles. 

 

“You didn’t see shit alright? You didn’t see me with that guy and you sure as hell didn’t see me-“ Billy started.

 

“Crying? Or almost getting raped?” And Jonathan finished for him, Billy hit the petal even more, 70,75, 80. Jonathan was happy he had a seatbelt on but terrified that he might actually die.

 

“I was not crying! GOT IT? I had it under control!” Jonathan stares at him and nodded. Billy slowed down before he sighed, he shook his head and his chest heaved.

 

”Shit, shit, fuck.” Billy stopped before slamming his fist into the horn. Jonathan took a deep breath and gently reached out, he touches Billy’s Shoulder lightly. 

 

“Dont...Just-Shit! He’s gonna kick my ass later.” Billy says and shudders, he runs a hand through his hair, it still hurt from being pulled. 

 

Jonathan had a confused look on his face. “What do you mean later? Are you talking about that dickhead I hit?” Billy felt his hands tremble.

 

”That’s dickhead is my father.” He says with amusement. He grinned a bit and reaches for Jonathan’s camera again.

 

”How do you know that asshole Steve?” Jonathan laughed at that and let Billy take his camera. He leaned in the seat. 

 

“That asshole broke my old Camera awhile ago and I fought him. We’re good now though.” Jonathan puts his hands behind his head and watched as Billy began pressing buttons on the camera.

 

”You fought him? Who won?” Billy smirked and Jonathan chuckles, he made a hand gesture to himself and Made a smug face.

 

”Me, of course.” Billy smacked his shoulder and cheered. “Go J! You don’t mind if I call you J right?” 

 

Jonathan shook his head and he felt the car start again. Billy took off, “Where do you live?” 

 

“Actually, can you drop me off somewhere else? I need to pick up my brother and his friends. I kind of left them with Steve after all.” Jonathan tells Billy. 

 

“Alrighty.” Billy gave the camera back to Jonathan. As they drove back, Neil’s father’s car. Neil was out of side as well but tracks were seen.

 

Will and his friends all stood outside, Jonathan seen a girl with red hair while Billy seen his stepsister smiling with Lucas. 

 

“What the fuck is she doing with them?!” Billy stopped the car with a screech. Jonathan was confused again.

 

”The girl with the red hair? Why?” Jonathan asked. 

 

“That’s my Dumbass stepsister!” Jonathan jumped out the car along with Billy. Billy stomped over to them. ”So this is where you’ve been?!” Billy’s sister gasped and hid behind Lucas and Dustin. Steve stood in front of them. 

 

Jonathan ran over, Steve was pushed out of the way and knocked down. Billy grabbed Max by her arm. The boys jumped back and Lucas screams at Billy.

 

Jonathan grabbed Billy by the wrist and pulled him away from the kids. “Stop it!” Billy tries to pushes him away but Jonathan grabs his other wrist.

 

”Leave them alone!” Jonathan yanked Billy away and told the others to back up. Steve got up and pushes the kids back. Billy shouted and struggles against Jonathan. 

 

Billy stomped on Jonathan’s foot and trips him, they both fall to the ground. Jonathan twist his body around and he gets Billy in a headlock.

 

”Get off of me! GET OFF! RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!” Billy screams, Jesus Christ this guy was definitely messed up. Jonathan felt Billy punch his side, over and over until the punches got weaker and weaker. 

 

They finally stopped. “A-are you done now?” Billy was panting, he couldn’t breath. He tapped Jonathan’s hand and the brown haired teen let him go. 

 

“Just s-shut it.” Billy laughs and Jonathan smacked him in the head as he stood. “What’s so funny?”

 

”You, Dumbass.” Jonathan holds out his hand for Billy, who gladly takes it. The kids and Steve all look at each other, they step up.

 

Billy swung his arms around Jonathan and he leaned into him. “You got a good headlock. No wonder Stevie boy lost.” Steve glared.

 

”What was that?” Jonathan stands between them but groaned at the pain in his side, Billy helps keep him from falling. 

 

Steve eyed them and glanced back at the kids, “So are you done being a psycho?” Billy glared and gritted his teeth, he stepped forward and takes Jonathan with him.

 

”Shut up Asshole before I knock you on your ass.” Jonathan rolls his eyes at the two and Max slowly walks out from behind Lucas. She looks confused.

 

”Are you two dating or something?” Jonathan immediately blushes while Billy grins and slips his hand Down. His foot gets stepped on and his hand went back up.

 

“Nope, though give it a few dates and maybe~” Billy says while smirking but it quickly disappears after a minute. He quietly curses and pushes his hair out of his face.

 

”Fuck. I really can’t go back home tonight.” Will steps up with a smile on his face as he looks at Billy. “You can stay at our house!” 

 

Jonathan stared with wide eyes along with everyone else. “Will-“ Billy tightened his grip on Jonathan, “Oh hell Yeah.” 

 

The older Byers sighed and shakes his head. “Guess that’s happening, your telling Mom.” Will smirked and wiggles his fingers. ”I’ll totally tell her about your new Boyfriend.” 


End file.
